


Wall

by eddie_martha



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F, Friends and Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: Let's just say there's a wall, there's Dorothy and Rose, who is driving her crazy.
Relationships: Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beauties, hope you enjoy this one. Not much of a story there, more a little writing challenge for myself. Comments, critique etc. always welcome. It might continue so if you have suggestions/wishes - keep 'em coming. XO Eddie

„Dorothy!“ Rose panted as her friend pushed her against the wall. Dorothy fixated her by placing one hand next to Rose’s head and one next to her waist. They stood there for a moment, barely touching, just breathing heavily, pulses racing. Dorothy inhaled Rose’s perfume and let her eyes wander over the deliciousness her friend was. God, that woman! The most annoying, infuriating, wickedly attractive being on earth. She drove Dorothy crazy with her boundless naivety, her boring St.-Olaf-stories, her irritating happiness in the morning, the way she never understood irony, asked the most stupid questions, the way her dresses clung to her curves, the way her smile lit up every room, the way one look of her big blue eyes made Dorothy want to drown in them. Dorothy let a disgruntled groan. That woman!

Rose shivered. The sheer presence of the woman leaning over her was overwhelming. Her perfume. Dorothy only wore Chanel No. 5 and no one, not even Coco herself, could have worn it better - it was alluring. Rose could feel the warmth her friends body eradiated even through the multiple layers of clothes separating them. She could feel Dorothy’s breath grazing her face ever so gently. She had never seen her friend like that. Usually Dorothy was composed, almost controlled, her emotions rarely got the better of her. But now, she seemed overcome with want and lust and it turned Rose on more than anything ever had. She couldn’t tare her eyes away from the slightly parted, moist, red mouth hovering just inches away from hers. She unconsciously licked her lips.

When Dorothy saw Rose’s tongue appear, she moaned, grabbed her friend’s face with both hands and kissed her fiercely. Rose gave a loud groan at the sensation of Dorothy grabbing her, their bodies flushing together, Dorothy’s mouth on hers, her tongue against Rose’s, the intensity of it. Rose’s hand were only starting to discover the slender body they held, when Dorothy broke the kiss and leaned down to hungrily kiss and lick and suck down Rose’s neck. “Oh, my, Dorothy” “Rose” Dorothy’s voice was huskier then ever. The vibration of it together with Dorothy’s warm breath against her skin made Rose tremble.

Dorothy wanted to unbutton Rose’s blazer, stopped for a second, looked her friend in the eyes and asked “May I?” “Yes, do it, just do it.” With shaking hands Dorothy opened the first button, the second… “I want you, Dorothy, I want you so much” The sight of Rose’s chest rising and falling with her breath, the swell of her breasts, covered in lace was almost too much for Dorothy. Her knees threatened to give in. Practically ripping open the remaining buttons Dorothy groaned “Oh, Rose”. She took one breast into each hand and started to massage them. Gently squeezing Dorothy rose her head to Rose’s ear. Her voice didn’t obey her, when she tried to tell Rose about how much she desired her, so she simply let her breath ghost over Rose’s ear and neck, placed small kisses here, licked there and reveled in the feeling of soft skin under her lips, the weight in her hands, Rose’s nipples hardening under the caress of her thumbs.

Rose melted under Dorothy’s ministrations. The way she held her head, her breath directly hit the most sensitive spot on Dorothy’s neck. Every time she exhaled, a shiver ran down Dorothy’s spine. She traced it’s path with her fingers while attacking Dorothy’s neck with her mouth. “My God” Dorothy murmured “Rose, you drive me crazy”. She bit Dorothy ever so slightly, then soothed the mark with her tongue.

Dorothy threw her head back. Her hands sank down to Rose’s waist. “I do, don’t I?” A mischievous smile curved Rose’s lips. Dorothy couldn’t let Rose tease her like that. She grabbed Rose’s breasts again, squeezed them, lowered her head and sucked the nipples through the lace of her bra. While spoiling one she pulled down the fabric on the other and played it with her fingers. Rose shivered at the touch. She let her hands wander up Dorothy’s back, over fragile shoulders, a long, silky neck, into elegant grey-white hair. When Dorothy freed and tenderly bit her other nipple, Rose buried her hands in the soft locks, tugged them, caressed the skin underneath with her fingernails. “Rose” Rose felt she could come just at the sound of Dorothy moaning her name against her breasts. “Oh, God, Dorothy”

Dorothy let go of Rose’s breasts for a moment and straightened up. For the split of a second she appeared unsure of what to do next. Rose put Dorothy’s hands on her waist and pulled her in for a hug. It was so good to just hold her close. “Dorothy” she breathed “Oh, Rose, you’re so...” “So what, Dorothy?” “Incredible” a shy kiss landed on Rose’s shoulder “Beautiful” a kiss on Rose’s neck “Sexy” a kiss behind Rose’s ear. Rose let her hands slowly roam over Dorothy’s back. “Do you want me, Dorothy?” she whispered in her ear. “God, yes”. Rose hands wandered up to Dorothy’s neck. She cupped her cheeks, looked her stern in the eye and said “Dorothy?” “Yes” “Take me”.

All insecurity was washed away by those words. It’s place was taken by pure wanton and determination. Dorothy reached around Rose to open her skirt at the back. She dragged it to the floor with her as she knelt down. She took in the sight of Rose in her opened blazer, lace bra and panties, garter and stockings. She placed one little kiss on Rose’s pubic bone through her panties and then resolutely pulled them down, spread Rose’s legs with her hands, grabbed her thighs and licked her one time from the back to the front with pressure. Rose trembled. “Dorothy” “Rose, you are so wet” Dorothy said in wonder “and so delicious”. With these words Dorothy spread her friends vulva open and kissed, licked, massaged, pressed, nibbled and sucked like there was no tomorrow. For once she wasn’t thinking. All Dorothy could do was eat the hell out of Rose Nylund in that moment.

The wetness soon coating half of Dorothy’s face, Rose’s rolling hips and the addictive noises she made proved her right. Deep moans, whimpers and hums and little yeses and ohs were accompanied by Dorothy’s own groans as she felt Rose tugging her hair and writhing above her. She continued until she could feel Rose tense up. Dorothy took the swollen clit between her teeth and sucked her friend over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What could have been done better? I really enjoy writing these, but I kinda feel like running against a wall. I'd love to get better, so if you have any hints, comments, please, please, please let me know. Thanks.


End file.
